User talk:Wikiguy
Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Operation: Tiger Bomb page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gala0008 (Talk) 07:46, 6 May 2009 Re: Picture Captions Sorry, i was just wondering what pictures specifically you mean, because the one's i've seen don't seem to have terrible captions. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 01:06, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Not you in general Pyro python, just under the pictures. I think they can be a lot more entertaining (just not so much that). You know having "Number One Rule About Flippy Club: Nobody talks about Flippy Club" instead of something like "Flippy meets his evil side" or something. Just thought that this wiki could use some colouring up, that's all.Wikiguy 02:45, October 31, 2009 (UTC) **Oh, i get what you mean, even though i don't usually mess with the images or the captions, sometimes i will because the pictures may not be too good, or some of the captions are unbelievably cheesy, but it normally doens't bother me. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 21:45, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Mondo Media e-mail address Do you know Mondo Media's e-mail address? Because I want to send them and e-mail. -Lumpy84 11/07/09 7:51 PM No, I'm sorry I do not. Why, are you upset or happy or something? I don't know I'm afraid.Wikiguy 07:35, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Re: Mondo Media e-mail address No, I'm don't want to complain to them. I just want to show them my blog page. And from now on, to communicate with me, please leave messages for me on my talk page. -Lumpy84 11/11/09 8:04 AM Where, give me a link to S. 4 of the Internet Shorts. Season 4 is out! See it the first episode at YouTube. Talk to me if you saw it. Things Aren't What They Dream Check out my latest episode idea on my blog page and maybe leave a comment about what you think. -Lumpy84 11/16/09 8:32 AM Blog on Giggles This is a message to (hopefully) the active users on the wiki, i decided to try messing with the blog section, so i was hoping if you could view it and post your thoughts. **See here Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 00:52, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: Ka Pow! Continuality I think Kenn stated that characters will be fleshed out in future episodes (if those episodes are ever produced). For example, in an interview, Kenn sad Mouse Kaboom's deafness would be explored. That being the case, it looks like things reset themselves (with the possible exception of Flippy's flip outs. (Gala0008 21:03, November 24, 2009 (UTC)) Blocking I'm blocking you from editing from puting errors in my episode "Without A Fuckaaz" --KandyY64 17:11, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Ka-Pow! continuous plot I think it probably doesn't, because i think HTF were bringing back Mouse Ka-Boom and Sneaky for W.A.R. Journal. However, Buddhist Monkey and Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad may have a continuous plot, because there are main villains (The Shadow Lord and Splendont respectively), but i'm still uncertain on it. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 03:50, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Where, give me a link to SF debate of the Internet Shorts. Can you join my blog post? --FountainsofFlame (Kandy84) 22:46, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Fan pages and Brazil I agree that the OC and Fan Art pages are bad, but in all honesty I don't really know what to do with them. I'm not big on fan art, so I really don't have that much interest in the pages to begin with. As such, I can't really do too much with them. As for the regions, I think all we really need is a brief mention on the main page (e.g., how they're shown in various countries, the whole Russian ban, etc.). I don't really think an entire page is necessary. (Gala0008 17:51, November 30, 2009 (UTC)) Hey I'm not really into fan art either. And wouldn't it be easier to create a new page for all the regions? HTF in other Countries I'm assuming you mean the history of releases in regions around the world, but i can't see it getting it's own article, i could imagine, for articles that already exist, foreign info, such as release dates and bans, a little info section like the Trivia parts, that is if i've understood what you said. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 20:05, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Fandom Article I saw you and Gala were talking about Fan Art and Own Creations, and it did need a lot of improvement, but i thought the only way it could be improved was to be moved into the Fandom article, especially Own Creations, where it didn't really need its own article. I also think this will be easier to manage, and protect it against "Fan-Boy" edits, if you get what i mean. Do you guys think this was a good move, or is there something else that needs to be done? View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 21:02, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Fandom Thanks, i appreciate the input, however, i would like to point out that the Fan Art category had been up for a while because i've been trying to organise the images, as a lot of them are wasting away, doing nothing. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 07:21, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Peter Herman as Pop's new voice actor? I think if they can, Mondo Media should use Peter Herman to voice Pop from now on. I've started a disscussion on Pop's disccusion page. If you have any opinions for this idea, please leave a comment on that page. -Lumpy84 12/04/09 8:22 AM New Blog Post Just wanted to give the heads up to the more active side of the community that i've put out a new blog post, however, this will probably only interest you if you are a gamer. If you are interested to how i'm running my mouth this time, click here for the blog post. If you aren't, sorry for wasting your time. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 00:41, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Gamer I think i've vaguely heard of Halo Legends, i am mainly for the games, so i'm hoping Reach will be a masterpiece, but with BioShock and Oblivion: i've played both, for some reason i never got through BioShock, i just stopped playing it for some reason, but i'll get BioShock 2 (and hope it'll be brilliant); and Oblivion, i played it about a month ago, but before that, i must of racked up over 1,000 Hours across 3 or 4 avatars, i used to have a lot of fun with it, mainly mass slaughter of all of god's creatures. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 22:04, December 9, 2009 (UTC) My questions You never answered some of my questions I put on some of your blogs. I asked questions about your characters in More Character Ideas and if deaths caused by molotov cocktails might be acceptable in Use of Guns. Please answer my questions either on the blogs, or send me a message. I would appreciate either, as I am curious and would like your opinion. -Lumpy84 12/10/09 8:36 AM Flippy Blog Post Sorry if i seem to be pumping out loads of blogs, but i really feel i need to ask this question. so, to all of those who are interested in Flippy, and would like to give their opinion, please, click here. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 18:53, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: Unfangable I have no idea, i looked it up, and all i got was World of Warcraft rosters and some kind of racing event, it may just be a typo or a made-up word. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 03:03, December 12, 2009 (UTC) re: Unfangable I honestly have no idea. I'm assuming it's just some buzzword people are using to sound cool. I'm not entirely sure, though, seeing as how I'm not aware of the context in which it is typically used. (Gala0008 04:13, December 12, 2009 (UTC)) Unfangable meaning I'm still not sure on what it means, but i did say i found World of Warcraft, and you said Lumpy84 has been called it, and he used to play WoW. So it may be MMORPG term, just saying. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 18:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) RE:Unfangable? I have absolutely no idea, sorry. --Mr Alex (T) 23:48, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Unfangable? I don't really know. I checked a few dictionaries, and I can't find the word. Judging from the context O.C.I (Round 1) used it in, I'm guessing it means something like intentional or not-by accident or something, but I' not really all that sure. -Lumpy84 12/12/09 1:07 PM Where, give me a link to Gems the Breaksed Can you join my bolg? --Lumpyrocks 19:54, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Mistletoe Kringle I've come up with another episode idea. This time, it's a Kringle! Check it out on my blog page and tell me what you think of it, if you have the time. -Lumpy84 12/13/09 5:28 PM P.S.: Happy Holidays! Have a Holly Jolly Christmas Song I saw your post, and in case your still wondering, this is the song I'm talking about. Hope you like it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGyGNxHtvRk -Lumpy84 12/13/09 5:45 PM Thanks Thanks for the response on the blog article, i don't dare post it there, i seem to be getting trouble from Lumpyrocks, apparently he/she is offended by me getting involved in the comment section, and has even threatened to protect the blog article and my talk page, this user isn't inspiring confidence in me. But, to reply to what you said, Lumpy is the theoretical star of the show, people say they hate his stupidity, but i think it's how common he is, like you said. As in, it may not be his behaviour, but the fact his behaviour appears too much for some people, but it doesn't really bother me. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 23:11, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: Re: Lumpy You know what's funny? As you sent this message, i was about to go onto a blog of his and reply to you, because i've noticed he's trying to push us around, have you noticed that? He's just waltzed in like he owns the place. I have nothing wrong with new users asserting themselves, but then there's trying to push people around. Check his Lumpykill blog, he's put that a rule of commenting is 'no bad ideas', i actually laughed at that one. Okay, i'm not going to rip it out of him, i'll just do what i do, if he complains, i just won't get bothered, like you said. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 23:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Flaky Blog I've churned out another blog post! :) If you've got an opinion on Flaky, and would like to voice it: Click Here. Thanks, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 21:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Lumpy Again I did forget to say that HTF does revolve around death via accident, and Lumpy's stupidity and oblivious nature towards it is perfect for filling jobs that, when they go wrong, cause genocide. But i suppose another character to occasionally fill in for him would be a refreshing change. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 23:28, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Re: Merry Christmas Thanks a lot for the holiday wishes. I hope you have a Merry Chrstmas too. (Gala0008 16:25, December 21, 2009 (UTC)) Lumpy, and Aw Shucks! You do have a point, it should be back to the older days where they didn't need to rely on Lumpy for a situation to go wrong, back then it could be done with The Mole, Handy, or even Cuddles. In "Aw Shucks", i would like to point out that, yes, Toothy and Cuddles did what they did after Lumpy had made the scene hazardous, but jumping into a lake to avoid bees (i think it was bees) and looking out for a train is pretty much standard for someone to do; okay, maybe not usually to getting out of their car, but thoroughly checking just after you nearly got hit isn't a bad idea. My point is that those scenarios are normal things for people to do, and Lumpy turned them into deathtraps, which neither of them could ever have seen them coming. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 21:56, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Mortal Engines May i ask, what is Mortal Engines about, is it a book (typo) series, or a film series, or, well, i don't know... View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 23:57, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Mortal Engines (again) Thanks for the explanation, and i will probably check out the wiki, but i am getting round to taking a break from wikia stuff for the holiday (you know, revision, some relaxation, etc.), so i may not do anything on there, i may just browse. And, when i am back, there was a tonne of things on this wiki i wanted done; so i may not be able to do much at that time, either, sorry. But, i suppose i'll see what i can get done. :) By the way, have you played Borderlands? View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 00:55, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Flippy vs. Splendid I see what you're saying, and i did think the same thing at first, however, there are two things i would like to point out: *Flippy, especially flipped-out and even more especially considering the fragile nature of the HTF cast, can withstand far more abuse than pretty much except Splendid, Cro-Marmot, maybe the Tiger General, and possibly some others. Essentially he's super-human (or super-bear, whichever). *Also, you shouldn't think of flipped-out Flippy as too crazy to think, he's psychopathic, yes, but stupid, i don't think so, he's very ingenious traps and devices to kill others with, and, assuming he knows about kryptonut, i don't think he would hesitate to use it. In summary, however, all i can say is Flippy could probably fight Splendid, with his super-abilities and cunning, among other things, but the odds are extremely against him, if someone at Mondo were to give into the fans and do this, they would have to add a twist (like chemistry and Super-Flippy, if you see what i mean, or fight in a kryptonut gas chamber, just to even the odds (as a few examples)), or they would need to show Flipped-Flippy acting far more cunning than he's previously been seen as, which is pretty hard to top. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 00:27, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Flippy vs Splendid-A pointless question My best guess is that people do this because they are two of the (if not the) most popular characters and they're the strongest characters. Because Splendid is strong and Flippy is an excellent fighter, they think the fight would be close, even though Splendid can withstand far more damage than Flippy can dish out. I suppose just the thought of an epic fight, added to the fact that they've only appeared in one episode together (Class Act) leads people to obsess over the possibility of a fight, no matter how unsatisfying it may actually be. (Gala0008 04:44, January 2, 2010 (UTC)) HTF's We're Scrooged Blurb Hey, I should've mentioned this earlier, but click this link to see the We're Scrooged Blurb of HTF. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 05:41, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: We're Scrooged Blurb You know they did one for Class Act (i think it was Class Act)? It was another one of those, with random comments as the episode plays, i just thought you'd like to know, currently, the flow of videos is a little dry, i think the guys at Mondo said they were working on something for the new year. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 20:30, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Episodes Yeah, i heard there were going to be more episodes this year, how many, i don't know, but i hope a fair bit more than 2009, and i don't rickroll people, weirdly enough, i actually like the song. About the 5k edits, i actually have been doing a lot of "behind-the-scenes" stuff, no-one else does it, and it annoys me that it wasn't done, but thanks. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 09:02, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Mondo and Chore Loser Strangely enough, i do hear a fair few strange things, such as that, and i don't really know, i can only guess that some may have, or at least heard of it, seeing as there are users such as i love splendid on their social site, but that's all i can guess. And, i noticed you said you weren't sure if you created the Chore Loser article, if you view this, it shows you are the first editor on the page, and says you created. Thought it would help. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 10:38, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for sending a message that says "congratulations" i really apreciate that! Also, thanks for creating some wiki pages, such as some characters, you are one of the best users on this wiki. ThanksYoyi22 02:53, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Keep Going on! Nutty and Swelter Skelter Blog Hey, guys, If anyone's interested in my blog about Nutty's death in Swelter Skelter, and a few ideas that come with it, then click this link. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 12:38, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I Nub You (episode) Hey, I know i've been giving you a lot of messages lately, but this one's got a good point: a sneak peek at the HTF Valentine's episode I Nub You (if you haven't seen it yet). LINK: --> Here Re: The London Mobile Buddies Wiki Dulu. I con't believe is there a wiki of that cHIE! I never edited there months ago! Thank you very much (kiss to your other part) (joue in french)Dymanda 13:45, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Please Vote Hi guys, I'm asking for you to vote on a few articles' names, seeing as they may need a change, and i don't know if they should be, Please click this link if you wish to vote. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 09:21, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I Nub You Sorry, i forgot to tell you if you didn't know, but the I Nub You episode is out, you can find it on the site, or on Mondo Media's YouTube channel. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 20:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Also... You said you wanted to make a space and cosmos article, were you referring to planets, satellites, and other things in the HTF Solar System? 'Cos i can pick up on that if you're busy, i think a fair few things can be added. :) View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 14:23, February 7, 2010 (UTC) YouTube Sorry, i don't understand what you mean, i don't have any videos, i did have one, but i removed it because i was worried about copyright. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 15:16, February 9, 2010 (UTC) YouTube Again Yeah, i don't know where this is going, but my YouTube is Ophidious, and i don't really put anything on there, mainly because i have no way of putting anything on there. Oh, and when are you planning to get around to the space and cosmos article? I know there's loads images and info to dig up. :) Pyro Python(U|T| ) 11:08, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Articles (& Space and Cosmos) Well, seeing as you've asked: *Military - It's a good way to separate certain characters. *Sniffles Inventions - I've always liked this one, and it made me notice a chance to do Lumpy's Careers, Flippy's Killing Method, and others to be done. *Locations - Why not? It also shows how many places there really are in HTF. *Monsters - Another good way to separate out characters, however, there is a little confusion on Evil Flippy being there. *List of Buddhist Monkey enemies - I like this one too, although i moved it Buddhist Monkey's Enemies to stick with the character-specific-articles style. *The Cursed Idol - Definitely worth its own page, although, there is still confusion on whether it's a character or an object. *The Ants - How could they not have one? *The Rat - see above *Kryptonut - It's a rock, but a rock worth mentioning. *Pod Lumpys - They may have had only one appearance, but they did hell of a lot. *Tiger General - The main bad guy in Tiger Bomb, he deserves one. *Tiger Soldiers - The main enemy in Tiger Bomb, same as above. *Generic Tree Ninja - Buddhist Monkey's most prominent enemy, how can it not? *The Dark Shadow Lord - Same as above, except their leader. *Char Sew - Slight spelling error, but he's another noticeable character. *Splendont - The archenemy of Splendid, i know Splendid fans want to see this. *Giggles Mom - Small role, yes, but a very unique character. *Prehistoric Sniffles - see above *Pig Child - Another minor role, but he was noticeable while he was alive. *Elephant Balloon Vendor - Very similar to the Pig Child. *Sneaky - THE two allies of Flippy in W.A.R Journal, you have to. *Mouse Ka-Boom - THE two allies of Flippy in W.A.R Journal, you have to. *Sensei Orangutan - Another bit player, but still of significance. *Panda Mom - A bit player, once again, but she has appeared a little more frequently. *Spendid's Super Squad - If this means his team, i expect more will be available on them in the future. *The Whale - The Whale (apparently a Sperm Whale) has made many appearances, and many kills. *The Cow - She's had her fair share, too. *The Giant Squid - Only one appearance, but odd and dangerous enough to be given something. *The Babboon - Not odd, but dangerous enough. *Whistle - He and his counterparts, plus the relation to Ken Pontac's dog, have done more than enough to get one. *Mittens/Honey - She is probably the most prominent animal in the show, definitely the most prominent pet. *The Woodpecker - Only a few appearances, but was significant, and has gone through a colour change. *The Reindeer - Who could forget the Reindeer Kringle? *Fan Art - I combined this with Fandom because it was a little small, and easier management from "Fan-Boy" attacks, if you get what i mean. *Fandom - see above *W.A.R. Journal - It's another episode. *Buddhist Monkey (Ka-Pow! series) - Hopefully there will be more episodes to add, but for now, we wait. *Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad - Assuming this is the series, see above. *Chore Loser - Hey, another episode = another article. *Space and Cosmos - New, but man, it has already got loads of info. 0_o Well, that's me done, and by the way, have you seen "Once More Unto The Breach" by Bungie Studios on YouTube? If you haven't it's about Halo: Reach, and it's insane, just look on the user: Bungie. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 09:10, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm Back! I have returned to using this site (though probably not for long) and have some great new ideas for new episodes. I will post them in time on my blog page, please feel free to comment on them. -Lumpy84 02/27/10 3:40 PM Gamertag Hey, remember when Pyro asked us is we play xbox live? well it seems you do, so I was wondering If you would like to tell me your gamertag so I could send you a friend request. My tag is Darkspear Troll. -Lumpy84 03/03/10 11:08 Off Into Space Check out my latest episode idea, "Off Into Space", on my blog page, if you have a second. And when you're done checking it out, feel free to leave a comment. -Lumpy84 03/12/10 8:09 AM Character's top information An unregistered contributer has been messing up the main character's pitctures and top information, and I don't know how to fix it. Please do something if you have a minute. -Lumpy84 03/17/10 8:11 AM Pyro's return I don't know when he's coming back. His problem is that his computer broke, so he can't go on at home. I'll ask him again on Xbox Live when I see him again. -Lumpy84 04/08/10 8:33 AM How ya been, man? Sorry, fixing my PC was setback after setback, but hey, it's done now, you still hanging around? Pyro Python(U|T| ) 16:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:I'm still here! Oh, i noticed it went mad. o_0 Probably the most ridiculous period of time i've ever had on any wiki, removing over 40 articles and blocking about a dozen IPs in a day. So, you still messing with the Mortal Engines wiki? Pyro Python(U|T| ) 08:25, September 5, 2010 (UTC) More Pages Yes, i noticed that, but it does depend on what the content is, because the RvB Wiki has more articles and i think Red vs Blue has a similar number of articles as this show, but the creators try to go over more than the main characters every episode, it's a sci-fi comedy, so there's no surprise there, and anyway, number is not everything. I recently found that out when i saw there was nearly 300 articles here (40+ of them was vandalism -_-). Pyro Python(U|T| ) 10:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Ka-Pow! Blog Hi, guys, I've done another blog, and it's about Ka-Pow! (as if the title didn't give it away). The blog's mainly about whether or not anyone misses Ka-Pow!, but i also put something else up, i hope it's alright. Link Thanks, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 16:51, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Layout If wikia can fix the scrolling glitches (like it randomly shoots you back to the top of the page when your trying to either scroll or use the table of contents), give more space for the actual article, 'cos it feels a little cramped, and (at the very least) fix this infuriating bug where the edit box in preview mode is unusable, as everytime you scroll down to the edit box in preview mode, you are always shot to the top of the page instantly, meaning preview lacks any point, then i'll be happy with it. For now, i can at least put up with it, but it's currently far from ideal. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 11:16, October 26, 2010 (UTC)